


（霍格沃兹设定）安定时代的爱情

by Mollywilkin



Category: Aiba masaki - Fandom, Arashi (Band), J禁 相叶雅纪 霍格沃茨 相葉雅紀
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollywilkin/pseuds/Mollywilkin





	1. Chapter 1

人生若只如初见  
斯莱特林纯血小女巫Chloe和赫奇帕奇混血小男巫Masaki的爱情故事。21世纪设定。

伏地魔的时代过去之后，整个魔法世界迎来了十几年的安定时代。没有潜在的食死徒，用麻瓜取乐的事件也越来越少。随着麻瓜世界科技高速发展，魔法世界的生活方式或多或少也发生了一些变化。

初见

“明明麻瓜们都能用互联网和千里之外的人沟通了，我们竟然还要用猫头鹰给家里送信，下次见到姑姑提提意见，霍格沃茨多少也该进行一些科技改革了吧。”你满不情愿的走上猫头鹰们的塔楼，准备把冬假不回家的信绑到自家那只坏脾气的小鸟身上。“天气越来越冷，也不知道什么时候能送到。”

猫头鹰塔楼在城堡很高的位置，为了方便鸟类出入四面都没有什么遮挡，所以天气冷得时候如果忘记施魔法防护，风从四面八方灌进来，感觉比室外还会冷几分。

奇怪的是，今天你并没有感受到扑面的寒风，也没有看到小鸟们挤在架子上团成一堆瑟瑟发抖的样子。

“防护做好了，食物和水也添好了。”一个软软的声音从角落飘来：“就是你这个孩子又淘气的和谁打架了，尾巴上的伤还没好起来呀”系着黄色围巾瘦瘦高高的背影挡在你和自家愤怒小鸟之间。男孩子留着半长的棕色头发，看起来蓬松有光泽，修长的手一只掀起尾巴查看猫头鹰的伤势，另一只轻轻的摸着小鸟的头，它看起来竟然十分受用的样子。

“咳”你出声打扰了这安宁的画面

只见系着黄围巾的男孩子仿佛受到惊吓一样转过身来，瞪大的绿眼睛和微张的菱形嘴宛如一只受惊的，那叫什么来着，麻瓜世界的兔子。

“谢谢你照顾它呀，鸭嘴兽是个暴脾气，难得能有鸟和他相处的好。”你把羊皮纸绑在不情愿的猫头鹰腿上

“真是有趣的名字，明明是只猫头鹰”鸭嘴兽继续用小脑袋蹭了蹭对方的手。

“Ferula!”你动动魔杖看着鸭嘴兽尾巴上的伤口瞬间愈合了。

”好厉害！”对面的大兔子露出一脸崇拜的表情

看着猫头鹰飞入如墨的夜空里，你也转身准备回休息室准备继续做魔药课的作业。

“等一下”男孩子的声音从背后传来，同时伴随着“嘭”的一声。你回头，看见长腿的大兔子平地摔在了地上，差一点脸着地。

“没事吧！魁地奇比赛的时候不是很灵活的嘛”你看着他微微发粉的脸，突然感觉到了Sho同学总说的“反差萌”是怎么回事。

爬起来的大兔子本身一脸害羞又有点沮丧，但是听到你的话突然双眼闪闪发亮：“你知道我呀！”想爬起来向前走，腿却突然一拐：“嘶”

“我看看，是不是摔流血了”你不由分说的卷起他的裤腿，看见果然是有点出血，但是不严重，你能处理的了。

“我叫Masaki, Masaki Aiba.”

“我知道哦”

“不是什么大伤，我之前动不动就跌倒，不用管他过几天就会好了”

“Ferula!”你用魔杖轻轻一点，伤口止住了血，变得和没有受伤之前一样平滑，就是腿毛挺多的hhhhh。

“我不仅能给猫头鹰治伤，也能给治疗你哦”你靠近他耳边低声说。眼见他之前有点粉粉的脸炸的像成熟的小番茄。

待续


	2. Chapter 2

Masaki没想到两个人会这么快就再见面。那是临近期末的一个傍晚，他从小山一样高的教科书和笔记里抬起头，正看到你拿着巨大的包裹出现在面前。在心脏骤停了一秒钟之后，他突然意识到那个散发着食物香气的包裹是拿给自己身边Sho酱的。

“哇，这么多甜点！还有我最爱吃的Cheese cake!” Sho平时就很明亮的大眼睛此时更加闪闪发光：“可是图书馆不让带吃的进来。。。”

“那边书架后面有暗道，后面有楼梯可以直通楼下厨房”你在靠着桌边随意的一坐：“我妈前两天去NY出差正好路过那家Cheese cake店，就多买了点让我给你。阿姨不知道，你也不会因为这和她吵架”

Sho的妈妈，是位出色的教育家，也是个神奇的女性。她对儿子想做什么完全不会干涉，唯独不让他多吃甜食，说是早晚脸肿会出双下巴。

“为了复习考试，饭都顾不上吃吧。学习的时候大脑会消耗很多糖，你们男孩子正好可以吃点甜食补充能量”你从盒子里拿出一个奶油鲜草莓的cup cake，把它放在了Masaki一面前唯一没铺满羊皮纸的空隙里。“我楼下锅里还熬着魔药先走啦~”

吃了一大口蛋糕的Sho突然噎住：“你煮魔药洗过手了吗就拿吃的！”

“放心吧！我又不会害你~”

在图书馆里吃蛋糕的事情不出意外的被管理员发现了，于是两个男孩子跑着一堆书和笔记还有一大盒吃的被赶出了图书馆。因为分属不同的学院（Sho是格兰芬多的哦），所以一起学习的地方除了图书馆就是有求必应屋，那也是5个人偷偷组建乐队的活动室。

“刚刚送蛋糕的姑娘叫Chloe,是和我同届斯莱特林的学生。我竟然忘记介绍你们认识了。”

“Sho酱和她很早之前就认识了吗？”Masaki没有从书堆里抬头，但是却发现自己盯着同一行看了10分钟。

“他妈妈和我妈妈上学的时候是朋友，现在也都在魔法部工作，所以小的时候就认识了。小时候有一次去他家玩，她的宠物黄金蟒从笼子里跑出来了，给我吓得。”Sho滔滔不绝的说着，顺手给两个人变出一壶咖啡：“说到神奇生物，Masaki真的应该去她家做客，下次我一定好好介绍你们认识。。。”

Sho还在说着什么，Masaki却没有再听了，一股突如其来的困意把他包围。


	3. 那人却在灯火阑珊处

来霍格沃兹的前三年，Masaki圣诞节都会回家和父母弟弟一起庆祝，大概是因为平安夜当天是他的生日吧。四年级的那年冬天，因为三强争霸赛的举行，父母让他冬假在学校感受一下特别的节日气氛。

两周之前，院长就通知了大家平安夜晚上会有圣诞舞会，四年级以上的学生还有布斯巴顿魔法和德姆斯特朗魔法学校来参加比赛的同学都可以参加。

当周围的同学们都在挖空心思想要邀请自己心仪的异性参加舞会时，Masaki同学满心只想着神奇生物保护课老师说学校的雌性独角兽要生宝宝了，如果他想的话，圣诞舞会晚上可以偷偷溜过去看独角兽小宝宝。今年虽然不能和家人一起过生日，但是这样也是很好的生日礼物啦。

才出生不久的独角兽像白色的团子一样蜷缩在母亲的身边。外面下了厚厚的雪，为了保暖，老师给他们临时搭起了小房子。

“小宝宝们真的好可爱呢”此时圣诞舞会已经开始，欢快的音乐伴随者人们的谈笑声从城堡里传来。Masaki靠着魔杖点亮的一点光，在雪地里深一脚浅一脚的走着。四周本是一片黑暗，突然远离城堡的方向，出现了一点灯光。走近一点，他发现那光亮来着原本属于前任猎场看守的小木屋。

“这个屋子好像已经荒废好几年了，学校并没有拿它做别的用途，平时大家经过也不怎么在意。现在这个时候，会是什么人在呢？”这样想着，回过神来，他已经站在小木屋门口了。

“既然来了，不如进来喝一杯？”

意识到自己已经被屋里人发现，Masaki硬着头皮推开了那扇巨大的门。

屋里的陈设大概和前任主人在时一样，所有的家具和器具都是超大号，只是环境比想象中废弃多年的房子要干净许多。面对门有一张巨大的桌子，桌上放着一瓶红酒和一个高脚杯，桌子后面沙发一样宽的椅子上坐着刚刚说话的人。

“我还以为要被哪个老师抓住被关禁闭呢。”刚刚还慵懒坐着的姑娘略微直了直身。她穿着深色的礼服裙，露出漂亮的锁骨，半长的头发也许片刻之前还用头饰很正式的打理整齐，此刻已经放了下来，只是末梢微微有点卷。也许是喝了酒的缘故，脸上微微有些泛红。一双棕色的眼睛，此刻在壁炉火光下照的有些暗淡“相逢就是缘分，既然我们都没去舞会，不如一起喝一杯？”

他自己也不知为什么，Masaki鬼使神差的走进屋，在椅子另一边坐了下来。看着对方利索的变出高脚杯，倒上酒，放到他面前。她连指甲也是静心做过的，此时却不在舞会上，为什么呢？

“我从舞会跑出来的，因为觉得在那里不舒服。”对方好像从他的眼睛里读出了疑问：“你又是为什么没去呢？”

“我偷偷去看独角兽宝宝了。”

“很可爱嘛？”

“嗯，很可爱，像团子一样软绵绵的挤在妈妈身边取暖。”

对方把杯子里的红酒一饮而尽，之后又倒了一杯：“真好呢。才出生的宝宝，除了喝奶，也不会有什么烦恼。”

眼看着红酒已经下去了大半，Masaki在对方又一次想倒酒的时候抢先吧酒瓶拿到了手里：“这个比黄油啤酒酒精度数要高不少，喝猛了对身体不好。如果有不开心的事情，你不介意的话，可以说给我这个不熟的人听听，总比一味喝酒更能缓解不快的情绪。”

“也不是什么大事，不过是看到男朋友在舞会上和媚娃跑了。”对方半趴在桌子上，用手拄着头：“你是赫奇帕奇魁地奇队员嘛？下次比赛打败斯莱特林，我就十分感谢了。不过今年没有比赛，要到明年了。。。”说着说着她的声音渐渐的小了下去。

整个屋里暖融融的，只有木炭燃烧偶尔发出的噼啪声。Masaki看着趴在桌子上睡过去的姑娘，她在梦里还会小声嘟囔什么。他把自己的大衣披在对方身上，又倒了杯水，想着对方如果醒了也许会渴。

本以为对方小睡一会就会醒过来的Masaki,再睁眼发现外面天都快亮了。两个人在桌子上趴着睡了一晚上，起身时觉得肩膀和脖子都有些酸痛。

“要不要喝水？”

“谢谢”

两个人因为过于熟练的对话都突然一愣，之后不由自主的相视一笑。

回到城堡时，绝大多数的人因为昨夜的狂欢还在睡梦之中，走廊上只有偶尔经过的鬼魂，还是喝的醉醺醺的。两个人偷偷跑去厨房从宠物小精灵那里喝了茶还要了点吃的。

“谢谢你”姑娘脱下借来的大衣还给Masaki，两个人靠近彼此的同时她轻轻亲了男孩子的脸颊：“我叫Chloe”

之后她转身，消失在朝阳的光辉里。


	4. 番外 1

金风玉露 胜却人间无数

故事发生在Chloe从霍格沃茨毕业，去美国精神创伤魔法医院进修的第一年的圣诞节假期，Masaki还在霍格沃茨读七年级，趁着假期去了美国，想要两个人一起过交往2年的纪念日。OOC严重，与真人无关。

因为没有成年，在学校外不能使用魔法，Masaki和普通麻瓜一样坐了快十个小时的飞机从伦敦到达了加州。飞机到达的时候，正是中午，你还在魔法医院里听教授讲述魔法造成的不同程度脑组织损伤，下午还有解剖课，于是你告诉了他家里地址，让他打个车先回家。

房子是几年前家里人为了来加州度假买的，就在海滩旁边，外面看起来和麻瓜家两层楼的房子没什么区别。靠海的一面有大大的露台，整块的落地玻璃，挂着浅色的纱帘。Masaki 在门口的仙人掌花盆下面发现了你说的大门钥匙，进门发现里面完全是黑白灰的现代风格装修，客厅是全通透的挑高，地上铺着厚厚的地毯，壁炉里的炉火发出劈里啪啦的响声。扫地机器人在地上疯狂打扫，冰箱的显示屏亮了起来主动打起了招呼：“Masaki欢迎来美国，主人在冰箱里准备了各种蔬菜和你喜欢的炸鸡。卧室在楼上，如果坐飞机感觉疲倦的话可以泡个澡睡一会，我这就为您放好热水。如果有什么需要，请随时告诉我们就好~~”说着炸鸡和蔬菜飞进了微波炉自动开始加热，浴巾和浴衣也迎面飘了过来。

你回到家里的时候，发现Masaki在客厅沙发上裹着毯子睡着了，长长的睫毛在眼下遮出一片阴影，洗过的头发自然干也很顺滑，菱形嘴像小兔子一样一呼一吸。清新的气息从脖颈处散发出来，让人想一头扎进去吸个没完。

“这样没防备的睡着，还真是惹人犯罪呢”说着你拨开他额前的头发，轻轻的亲了上去：“Honey,起来吃晚饭啦。”

吃完晚饭，两个人坐在沙发前的厚厚的毯子上，你拿出来准备好的圣诞礼物递给他。

“啊，马上是圣诞节了！我坐飞机时间感都乱了。”面前的大兔子懊恼的垂下了耳朵。

”没事，明天休息，我们出去逛街，你给我买就好了。快看看我的礼物。”

Masaki打开了包装，一个看起来古旧的木箱子出现在面前：“这是！纽特。斯卡曼德养神奇生物的箱子！”他激动的打开箱盖，看见里面的另一个世界。

“之前去纽约旅行在古董店碰巧买到的，可惜这么多年过去，里面没有神奇生物了。我知道你喜欢他，所以就买了。”

“我。。。真的太喜欢了！Honey,我都不知道能如何感谢你，第一次读他的书的时候，他就像我的偶像一样。OMG，你竟然送我他用过的箱子，啊啊啊啊啊！”大兔兔的眼睛像宝石一样闪闪发光，同时含着盈盈的泪水，脸上幸福的笑着，褶子都快出来了：“宝宝你想要什么，只要我能找到的，都给你！”

“只要是我想要的，什么都可以？”你狡捷地笑了

“什么都可以！”一脸兴奋又单纯的小奶兔完全没有看出你笑容里的小邪恶。

“I want you.”说着你吻上了他可爱的菱形嘴，顺势把他推倒在厚厚的毛毯上。。。

一开始你只是轻轻的吻着他的双唇，不时用舌尖挑逗着，他张开贝齿热情的回应，你便把手穿过他柔顺的头毛，进一步加深了这个吻。两个人的舌尖彼此交缠，直到口腔里的空气越来越少。

”Honey呼吸呀。”你稍稍退后，看着他大口大口的吸着空气，脸红的像个苹果。拨开他耳朵前面的头发，看到他耳骨上新打的耳钉：“是我不在的时候打的，Masaki也有背着我的事情了，是因为哪个别的小女巫嘛。”你假装生气的在他耳边压低声音，呼出的热气让兔子耳朵光速的红了起来

“不不不不不，我们不是搞band嘛，Sho酱说这样会。。。”他的话被你不由分说含住耳垂的行为打断了，像浑身通了电一样，兔子了炸毛。你拿出魔杖一挥他的双手就被飞来的一条丝巾缠住固定在了头顶；另一条丝巾遮住了他的视线，同时另一只手解开了他浴衣的腰带，胸口大片白嫩的肌肤裸露在眼前。你顺势吻过他的心性喉结，停在胸口的红豆上，带着几分粗暴的吮吸着，满意的听到他不自主的发出低低地呻吟声。一只手在另一边沿着红豆边缘打圈，另一只在身上四处点火，留下一串一串的爱痕。

“我喜欢你腰上这颗痣”你用手指肚轻轻的抚过那颗痣，看着他全身为之一颤。感受到自己身下被硬硬的东西顶着，你慢慢坐直，隔着内衣，私密的部分接触，感受到无数昆虫从小腹爬向全身各处那种酥麻的感觉。

“你欺负未成年！”你挥动魔杖让各种收藏的小玩具在他身上震动游走。在你吻上他股间肿的有点吓人的东西时，兔兔全身绷紧发出了带着哭腔的呻吟。

“Honey you are huge~~~” 你手上沾满了柑橘味可食用的润滑涂满整个器官，然后把他可爱的玉袋温柔的握在手里，同时把头部含在嘴里，嘴唇摩擦冠状沟，用舌尖挑逗包皮附近，吸气让整个口腔靠近真空状态。感觉他越来越想挣脱束缚，喘息声越来越重，你也加快了速度。一阵火山爆发般的释放过后，你满意的吸干他了水果味的体液，双手覆上他起伏喘息的胸膛，然后淘气的吻上了他的双唇。

”咳咳咳。”没有防备的Masaki差点被自己的体液呛到，之前被你调戏含在眼里的生理性泪水随着他坐起身也流了出来。你怕他真的会生你的气于是解除了对他的束缚，吻掉他脸颊上的泪水，然后害羞地扎进他的脖颈里大口的吸着属于这个男孩子的气息。

”人家也是第一次嘛，之前看医学教材学了好久。”你感受到他的身体突然僵硬起来，赶紧张开手紧紧的抱住了他，胸前的柔软抵在他的胸前，像做错事的孩子一样不敢抬头看他。

“反差这么大的你，真的是百变的魔女呀”Masaki宠溺的轻轻捏了捏你的鼻尖。

“你不生气嘛~~~”你用指尖默默在他胸口画圈圈：“第一次就被我这么抢走了。”

他一把抓住你不安分的手，眼看两个人的脸离得越来越近，你羞涩的垂下了眼。

”我所有的第一次都是你的”

“生日快乐Masaki…”你的话融化在他的吻里，嘴角又扬起熟悉的笑容。

Masaki看着平时会发火炸毛的女朋友此时像小奶猫一样温顺的睡了过去，轻轻吻了你的头发。。。

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

“你为什么要一上来就把我绑起来呢”回忆起第一次经历的Masaki变身好奇宝宝。

“因为那是你成年之前，只有我能用魔法最后的机会呀。不喜欢以后就不那样了”你假装气鼓鼓的别过脸。

“喜欢、只要是你，怎样都喜欢。”

这致命的温柔！

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。


	5. 番外 2

Masaki说他一直想去迪斯尼约会，同样从来没去过迪斯尼的你一边有点好奇麻瓜的魔法世界，一边又嫌人太多，即使有快速票也要费不少时间。但是这次放假难得两个人都有时间，LA迪斯尼又近在咫尺。你决定提前做好功课，满足他手牵手去迪斯尼的愿望。

为了平安度过今天，你已经制定好了精确到分钟的计划表。游玩路线和景点都已经熟记于心，每个景点抢快速票的时间也经过了准确的计算。于是一大早你就把昨天折腾很久，睡眼朦胧但是头发依旧很柔顺的Masaki不由分说的摇醒，在开园前十分钟出现在迪斯尼门口。

“开园的第一个小时是黄金游览时间！”你从入口边上的store回来看着自己的小奶兔男友兴奋的啃着饭团：“这个是我去拿的小礼物”说着你把迪士尼特别给的生日徽章别在他的衣服上。

看着他亮晶晶的小鹿眼，你向他伸出手，被拉住，十指紧扣。

“我们先去你想坐的过山车。”

。。。。。。。

作为一个从小生活在魔法世界的女巫，你见过各种各样魔法造出的大场面，内心一直不愿承认麻瓜建的童话世界有什么特别的。但是在过山车上，你和周围人一起兴奋的尖叫；围观圣诞游行看见各个卡通人物在花车上挥手，你也不自觉的会以微笑；在那个远不如霍格沃茨圣诞树大的树下，看见别人一家人幸福的合照，你也觉得记录下这一刻也不错。这一切的改变大概是因为身边有那个自己喜欢的人，你想他开心，被气氛感染，自己也开心了起来。

“宝宝，你记得我们第一次见面是什么时候嘛？”Masaki怕你会冷，握住你的手，不停的哈着热气。

“你三年级第一次魁地奇比赛嘛？第一次出场就抓到金色飞贼。那是我第一次见你吧。”你其实想说自己虽然怕冷但是完全可以魔法产热，手不会冻的冷冰冰的。

“我第一次见你，是刚入学去学校的火车上，你进我们包厢来给Sho酱送吃的。”

“那么早的时候嘛。”

“Sho酱说你是斯莱特林学院高一届的学姐，魔药学很厉害。看起来不爱和别人说话，其实很友善。当时我们对视了，我还以为你能记住我呢”

“但是他后来那么多年都忘了当面正式的介绍我们认识。”你看着有点低落的小兔子决定揉乱他的头毛，然后让Sho同学背锅：“看见你们是好朋友，我每次带吃的给他都会准备出你的那份，想着你要是吃到就好啦。”

“你每次带的蛋糕都特别精致而且超好吃的！后来我就不自觉的总想见到你。”

“所以honey你是被蛋糕吸引的嘛。”你略微不满的挑了挑眉。

“我。。。喜欢蛋糕，更喜欢你！”你看到他的兔子耳朵肉眼可见的变红了。

昨天在床上和你大战三百回合的是他，今天在圣诞树下羞涩告白的也是他。

“真拿你没办法呢”你主动抬起头亲上了他靠近的菱形嘴。

身后是漫天升起的焰火。

你看见了他偷偷魔杖里发出来的“M❤️C”和其他烟花一起闪耀在迪士尼城堡上的夜空里。

I’m in a magic world with you.


End file.
